


Quiet Comfort

by REMSleep (radianterin)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Garak has body image issues, Hurt/Comfort, Julian is good, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radianterin/pseuds/REMSleep
Summary: Julian and Elim find each other after returning from the internment camp.





	Quiet Comfort

The night they returned from the internment camp, Julian kept himself awake in his quarters by any means necessary. A month’s worth of life to catch up on was enough of an excuse to keep him punching Tarkalean tea into the replicator each time his eyelids grew heavy. Being alone was bad enough, but the idea of going to sleep alone was unbearable.

Sometime around 2am, his door chime range.

To say he was surprised to find Garak on the other side wouldn’t be untrue. They’d been through hell together, but Julian had expected him to close off, to withdraw into himself and act like nothing happened. He stood in Julian’s doorway in sleeping clothes and bare feet, expression lost and exhausted.

Julian held out his hands as an offering, giving Garak a sad smile that said, _please, come in, we don’t have to suffer alone_. Garak all but threw himself into Julian, their bodies molding against each other. Julian sighed in relief.

“Julian-“

“Elim…“

They fell silent. There wasn’t anything to say. Having Garak close was enough to calm Julian’s mind, and Garak would give voice to his story when he was ready. If he ever was.

Ever the doctor, Julian wanted nothing more than to heal this man that he loved. Heal him from all of the dysfunction and damage of his past that he’d only gotten the slightest glimpse of, and ease the burden of his present. But that would take time and trust, so tonight he would offer what little comfort he could.

They stood in place, swaying slightly, Garak’s face hidden in Julian’s neck and Julian resting his cheek against Garak’s ear. Small shivers ran through Garak’s body and Julian realized he must have been freezing, having traversed the habitat ring sans his usual armor of thick clothes and heavy thermal undershirt.

“Computer, raise temperature 5 degrees,” he said.

He brought a hand to Garak’s hair, as sleek and smooth as he’d always imagined.

“Let me run you a bath.” _Let me take care of you._

A pause. He nodded against Julian’s throat, his chufa brushing across sensitive skin.

Julian guided Garak into the bathroom with a hand at the small of his back. He dimmed the light and ran the water hot enough to drive away the chill from Garak’s body; too hot for Julian to be able to join him. He allowed Julian to gently undress him as the tub filled, averting his eyes and crossing his arms as his body was uncovered. Julian ached to see his normally confident tailor shrink into himself. He hooked a gentle finger under his chin to meet his eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Elim,” he murmured, not waiting for a response or an objection. “Would you like me to stay?”

Garak looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before nodding his assent.

Julian peeled off his shirt and folded it, setting it next to Garak’s clothes on the vanity. Garak slid into the water and the small sound of pleasure that broke from him sent a shot of desire through Julian. He stomped on it like a flame; tonight was not the right time. They’d been dancing around each other long enough that it could wait a little longer.

He took up a spot in a low chair, resting on his crossed arms on the lip of the tub. Garak settled in and lolled against Julian’s arms as well, the crowns of their heads touching. Quiet fell as they relaxed in each other’s company, only the sound of their breathing filling the room. Julian noticed Garak was no longer shivering.

Julian made sure the water stayed hot as he tenderly washed Garak’s hair. To his surprise, his fingertips found that the ridges on Garak’s forehead extended back under his hair and eventually tapered off at the based of his skull. Being allowed this close was a privilege, and Julian reveled in it, careful not to jeopardize the trust placed in him. He rinsed the soap away carefully, avoiding Garak’s eyes.

When Garak rose from the bath Julian was there to wrap him in the largest towel he owned, and dressed him again in his pajamas as carefully as he had undressed him. Garak said nothing, but paused to rest his forehead against Julian’s, eyes closed.

They huddled up together in Julian’s bed. Garak pulled the covers all the way up to his eyes, head resting on Julian’s chest. The heat from the bath was still radiating from him, and Julian felt the pull of sleep, wrapping one arm around Garak’s shoulders and tucking the other behind his own head.

“Thank you, Julian,” Garak whispered. 

“Of course, my love,” Julian replied, holding him tighter. “I’ll stay awake until you fall asleep.”

He tangled their legs together, and true to his word, Julian stayed conscious just long enough to hear Garak’s breathing even and see his features go slack. There was still so much unsaid, so much they needed to muck through on their own and together. But warmth and a good night’s sleep were places to start.


End file.
